Um Começo
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Porque para reescrever uma história é preciso apenas que alguém esteja ali para não te deixar cair. E ele estava lá para ela. Crossover NaruSesshy Presente para Naru.


**Um Começo**

* * *

**Um presente para uma pessoa extraordinária que só faz com que eu tenha orgulho de ser sua amiga.**

**Otanjoubi** **Omedetou Naru )**

* * *

Caminhou até a arvore que ficava em frente a casa onde moravam. Tinham se mudado para ali há mais de um ano porque ela pedira. Precisava de tranqüilidade para pensar e escrever suas historias, principalmente a sua com ele. Não suportava mais o ritmo frenético da capital. O barulho, o cheiro, o eterno vai e vem das pessoas em uma cidade que não parece dormir. A cada dia sentia que tinha feito a escolha certa, se mudando pra lá e vivendo com ele.

Inspirou profundamente o ar fresco da manhã enquanto recostava-se a arvore e abrindo o laptop, começou a escrever. As primeiras palavras foram surgindo, lenta e deliciosamente. Adorava ver as palavras se formando a sua frente. Era sempre um alivio poder falar de tudo aquilo que sentia. E sorriu, ao lembrar que na noite passada ele a indagara sobre o que tanto ela escrevia.

Iria matá-lo de curiosidade se pudesse. Porque sempre negava a ele a chance de ver o que tanto fazia. E riu ao lembrar da reação dele quando ela negara-lhe contar.

**#-#-#-#-# Flash Back #-#-#-#-#**

– Você é má. – disse fazendo cara de birra.

– Pensei que soubesse disso quando resolveu namorar comigo. – disse lhe dando uma piscadela que ele aceitou como provocação.

– Sabia sim, mas não que era tanto. – disse sorrindo.

**#-#-#-#-# Fim do Flash Back #-#-#-#-#**

Os dois se entendiam. Por mais que dissessem que iguais se repeliam. Ela e ele eram diferentes. Se entendiam e até tinha quem dissesse que eles costumavam ler os pensamentos um do outro. Gostos parecidos. Vidas que se cruzaram em um momento difícil da vida dela.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez afastando aqueles pensamentos, mas não podendo evitar que uma lágrima caísse.

Voltou a escrever. Um ano. Como era possível que sua vida mudasse tanto em tão pouco tempo? Sorriu. Um sorriso singelo, cheio de significados que só ele entenderia.

Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, estava em paz. Ele era o seu balsamo. Sua redenção para uma vida cheia de privações e agonia.

**#-#-#-#-# Flash Back #-#-#-#-#**

– Feche os olhos e sinta o vento. Está sentindo o cheiro das rosas?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu.

– Espero que goste do pequeno paraíso que preparei para nós.

– Tenho certeza de que vou.

Dessa vez foi ele quem sorriu. Qualquer um que estivesse ali, estranharia. Ele não era de sorrir, mas sorriu. Apenas para ela.

– Agora pode abrir os olhos.

Abriu-os. Estavam no topo de uma colina e uma bela casa estava a sua frente.

– Bem vinda ao Lar. Ao nosso Lar.

Abraçou-o forte. Dali pra frente. Seria como sempre desejara. Apenas eles. Longe de tudo.

**#-#-#-#-# Fim do Flash Back #-#-#-#-#**

– Naru?

Olhou para frente e o viu. O tempo passara e ela nem ao menos percebera. O sol já estava alto.

– Ai meus sais! O almoço!

Salvou o que tinha escrito e fechando o laptop logo em seguida. Porém quando iria começar a correr, sentiu que a mão dele a segurava pelo braço.

– Deixe o almoço comigo. Caso contrário vai acabar colocando fogo na cozinha.

Olhou-o imaginando inúmeras maneiras de mata-lo, mas nenhuma parecia agradar-lhe.

– E não me olhe assim. Sabe que tenho razão. Quando fica atrapalhada assim só suja tudo, queima a comida e quase coloca a cozinha pelos ares. – disse calmamente como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

– Sesshy se você ousar falar mais alguma coisa eu... – disse entre dentes.

– O que? Vai me morder? – disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Não. Algo bem pior. Vai ficar uma semana sem brincar de sinuca. Se é que você me entende.

Olhou para o rosto dele e o viu fazer uma expressão indignada.

– Ok. Mas eu faço o almoço.

– Certo.

Sentiu a mão dele entrelaçar na sua e caminharam juntos de volta a casa.

Estavam apenas no começo do caminho que teriam de percorrer. Mas o que realmente importava era que estariam juntos. Nada mais.

* * *

**Espero que a senhorita goste. Foi feito de coração. **

**E eu só quero dizer que desejo muito que você seja feliz e que possa realizar todos os seus sonhos.**

**E eu ainda vou te ver e gritar Naruuuuuuuuu pessoalmente e pular em cima de você sem que você possa se desviar XD**

**Feliz Aniversário! **

**Kissus** **e ja ne **

**Leila**


End file.
